Of Blood And Sisters
by Camilleon
Summary: Enter the lives of two sisters; learn of their recent involvement with the Volturi, past chagrin and possible future romance. All canon couples apply. Rated T because it's Twilight.
1. Prologue

**_a/n:_** Obviously I don't own anything except for the main character and her sister. The rest of the people in this story you've never seen in the book are actual people from history, look them up. Can't really say I'm a fan of Twilight, but I do enjoy history and Twilight is a perfect medium to play with history.

More importantly each chapter may be written in a different character's POV, but to keep things interesting and challenging I won't tell which character's POV it is (mostly because sometimes it's a spoiler and some POV characters name multiple names and that would make it even more confusing).

But enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I could hear them clearly. The secretary had informed them of my request for an audience. She must be new to the position. She seemed much too eager and... fresh. I was not able to sense anything special about her, she was merely better looking than an average human. If I was correct in my assumption –which I usually am– then they were going to make a meal out of her before long.

Her heartbeat became louder and clearer. She exited the room and said they were ready to see me.

The chamber was nothing less than I had expected. The guard, very strategically placed around the room and it was quite unchallenging to predict who was responsible for what. The three were regally seated in the middle of them all.

As I continued forward I could sense all stares on myself. Nothing I was not expecting... except I could _feel_ a pair with different intent than others. As much as I wished to trace those eyes I wouldn't dare attempt such frivolous action at this moment.

"You requested an audience..." began Aro as he asked with his eyes.

"I go by Giselle." I said.

"Giselle. What is it that you wish?" Aro finished.

"I would like to request my sister to be put under the protection of the Volturi." I answered.

Aro very slightly arched an eyebrow. Caius rose higher in his seat and Marcus leaned closer. "And what do you offer us in return?"

"Only thing I can that has the slightest chance of making you consider. My services and loyalty." I put my hand under my breasts and bowed slightly.

"Your services?" hinted Aro at me to continue.

"You are puzzled. You must think I am too young, too unaware, too naive. Or too unrefined and ordinary. If I were older with a gift to your interest you would have already be aware of my existence. While you do not wish to underestimate me, you do not think highly of me either. I understand your doubts perfectly in trusting me."

"Do you read people?" asked Aro.

"No, it is simply an acquired skill." I said. "I have been dwelling this earth long enough to perfect it."

"It is quite peculiar that we have never heard of you, or your sister." Aro seemed more interested as the conversation developed. "Is that what you are able to do?"

"No, it was an uncalculated series of events that has kept us in the dark all this time. By the time everything was under control it had already become a state we did not wish to alter."

"Understood. So what is it that you can do?" asked Aro. I could see neither he nor Caius was as patient as earlier.

"Why stop now. I believed this little game of guess amused you." I said as tried to shape my lips into a small grin.

"You dare mock us!" Caius became furious. "Seize her!"

Before even a second passed I felt two sets of hands on either of my arms. Felt relieved that I could finally break my lips out of the forced grin I spoke. "Unhand me."

The two guards –from whose physiques I assumed were Felix and Santiago– instantly let go of their holds on me.

I did not feel especially glad, but seeing the somewhat bewildered, amused and uneasy faces of the Volturi leaders did contribute to the feeling.

"Pardon my previous behavior. As the situation is dire to me I had to use my gift in a way it would do more than just impress you. I did not mean any disrespect." I bowed again with my hand under my breasts.

As Caius twitched in his seat to speak, Aro held a hand before him to stop him before he began. "Impressive. Truly, I have never seen anything quite like it."

"I am glad to have pleased you."

"Are there limitations to your..."

"Compulsion. There really is not a better word for it."

"Very well. Are there any limitations?"

"I have cultivated my gift to near perfection throughout the passing centuries and I prefer to limit my use of it. There is no meaning to being in power if the power is controlling you as you might understand. But the physical limits which you refer to are quite more specific. Only the ones who hear my voice can be compelled and while I can compel without the use of my voice, mental compulsion is only limited to one person at a time and I have to be in the proximity of the target, though the maximum distance can be as far as the outskirts of the city from this very room." I explained as clearly as I could.

"Very sufficient indeed." said Aro as Marcus nodded in agreement.

"What is the predicament your _sister_ is in?" asked Marcus.

"My sister is very dear to me. She has been through a lot which was not entirely or at all her own fault. She has made some mistakes and lousy decisions, yet she is but a girl. She is the only blood family I have left, it is my responsibility to make sure she is safe. She is still a child."

"Is she?" Marcus suddenly asked.

"Goodness, no! An immortal child? I wouldn't dare. I transformed her the day she turned eighteen." I realized I reacted more than I had intended, but I was not going to risk being misunderstood by the Volturi. I was no fool.

"What seems to be the problem then?"

"Like I said, she has not made very good decisions; she has gotten herself in quite a predicament. If it is alright I wish not to expose the details, it is caused by something very personal, though the results are not. She is in dispute with the Romanians. She attempts to hunt them to extinction, but she does not realize they have prepared for her attack. Please, she will get herself killed." This was my only hope in saving her; I was ready to beg on my knees if it came to that.

"Do not fret. We will protect you sister. If she is a threat to the Romanians, she may prove useful. And If the Romanians are taking precautions for battle we shall see into it." Aro assured.

"I shall go fetch her." I said as I got ready to leave.

"No. You will stay here, leave your sister to the guards." Caius ordered.

"And where is your sister?" asked Marcus.

I hesitated for what may be the very first time. "She is in Romania, Wallachia. She responds to Ashleigh. She resides currently in the former home of Vlad the Impaler; Castle Dracula."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_a/n:_** Not exactly a prologue, but for the rest of this story it holds an explanation. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I will try to update regularly or frequently if not.

There are already a few mysteries from the prologue. I won't categorize this story under a character until the person who was watching Giselle has been revealed. I like to keep people on their toes.

Please review.


	2. Departure

_**a/n: **_This chapter has a few lines from languages other than English. The content isn't really important to the plot, but you can use Google-Translate to figure them out. I also used Google-Translate for some of it so if you speak that certain language please forgive me if I have made a terrible mistake. The translations can be found at the bottom.

**Chapter 2: Departure**

If I were to have one regret about being a vampire, it would undoubtedly be the inability to sleep. The state of harmless unconsciosness is the one thing I envy in humans. At times I did try to simulate sleep by closing my eyes, regulating my breathing and trying to stop the stream of consciousness, but if the last did not fail I could not endure doing the first two for a long time. The state of sleep has been lost, for good.

I spent the night in the Volturi castle and could only entertain myself with the many literature in the room they had spared me. Unfortunately I had already read most of the ones provided and had to pace all throughout the night in order to not focus on my sister.

It is said time passes quickly for immortals than humans, but we recieve time just as humans do; fast when occupied and unbearably slow when not. Seconds would not turn into minutes and neither would minutes into hours. But after an intolerable night of waiting, I had been summoned.

They had sent Renata from the high guard, who provided me with befitting guard wear. To my please it was colored lighter than hers which meant I would not be ranked at the top. As much as I prefered being in high places, being an indispensable member of the Volturi was not on my agenda. It was more than precarious than I cared for, for both me and my sister.

The situation did however make me contemplate why they had sent Renata, one of the highest ranked guard, to fetch me; a lackey's work. I suppose they thought she would be the most empathetic to my situation. During my studies on the Volturi I had learned that she descended from a pro-vampire family and was chosen to be the protector of her generation, that is ofcourse until the Volturi recruited her. She was most likely to understand family bonds.

My first assumption did satisfy my curiosity, but I did not engage for a concrete answer. She was most likely not aware of the answer herself, and if she was it was very probable that she would not tell me the truth. Pondering now, I agree that she was the most reasonable person to escort me; she showed no signs of bloodlust or aggression. She did not threaten me, strictly on a subconscious level.

As I was about done with my stream of consciousness I wanted to ask her about my sister, but we had already come to a stop as she opened the great doors to the Volturi's chamber.

It seemed as if nothing had changed. The rest of the guard had not moved an inch, which was both impressive and disturbing at once. Renata swiftly took her spot behind Aro and I was once again standing in front them.

As my thoughts juggled between when to speak and if these century old clothes could be more uncomfortable, Aro spoke. "We have found your sister."

"How is she? Did she cause trouble?" I began with the older sister rouse.

"She is unharmed, but she was trouble, as I have heard." answered Aro.

"I apologize deeply."

"Nothing we could not handle. She is currently locked just above the foundation. Shackled I might add, but from what I've seen nothing you haven't done before." Aro gave me a questioning stare.

"I see you have read her. I do not attempt to hide anything."

"Au contraire, you have done a marvelous job at sealing parts of her memories, so well that even I could not access, Miss…"

"Just Giselle."

"Giselle, the extent of your ability and the control you have over it keeps baffling me. I respect your secrets as long as our settlement is valid."

"May I see her?"

"All due in time, but first there is one thing you must do." said Aro, contrasting my nervousness with his calmness.

"Very well." I caved.

"Well three tasks actually." Aro corrected.

"I do not thrive on easy accomplishments."

"We want you to visit a coven, a quite unique one, to check up on the development of their… hybrid." explained Marcus.

"A hybrid?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, a very peculiar incident. The result of a human female and vampire male relation. The first one we have encountered, one that is still developing." explained Aro.

"I understand, but how will I document the hybrid's development? I haven't encountered one before nor have I seen this particular hybrid to compare it to its previous state?"

"One of the guard will accompany you." said Aro and I could see Marcus take an uncomfortable stance behind him.

"I see, and for the other tasks?"

"We want you to test your ability on the hybrid's mother, Bella Cullen." said Caius.

I could not yet comprehend the reason behind, but deducted that it had strong grounds. "Of course."

And now Aro motioned me to come closer. I did as he showed, and heard their last task.

As Aro had mentioned my sister had been shackled in a dungeon-like chamber, much more hygienic than an actual dungeon and much _much_ better decorated. In retrospect the room looked more like a dungeon inspired suite than a real dungeon. Though the image of my sister's arms each being shackled by four reinforced chains added a lot more ambiance.

As much as I tried to be discreet with my entrance, she became aware of my presence as quickly as I had anticipated.

"_You…_ You did this to me" she hissed at me.

"No, you brought this upon yourself. I only tried my best to help you." I wanted to explain myself to her.

"Don't lie. If you truly wanted to help me you would have let me be."

"Ася, пойалуйста. Будь разумнаыя."

"Nu vorbi cu mine."

"Aslı, lütfen. Bunu seni sevdiğim için yapıyorum. Lütfen bana inan. Böyle giderse kendine zarar vereceksin."

She suddenly shifted her attention to something behind me. I looked back and when I could not see anything I assumed she had heard someone or something approach.

"What is it?" I asked, but she did not respond. "I will be away for some time, but I will return soon. I promise."

I heard her grunt as I left the room. It wounded me deeply to see her in that state and I could not stop thinking it was mostly, if not entirely, my fault.

"If you're done we do have places to be." I heard someone say. Ashleigh, what she called herself nowadays, was never wrong with sounds and I was keen on reading her facial expressions. I was already aware of another presence. Nevertheless the suddenness of the voice did catch me off guard.

"And who else is included in this _we_?" I asked as I turned to the person. As my gaze was fixated on him I deducted that he was Demetri, the tracker.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" he simply asked. In his defense it was quite obvious he was to be my escort during my visit to the Cullens. His ability made him the evident choice.

My lips started to separate in order to speak, but words would not escape my mouth. His intriguingly indifferent gaze seemed so very familiar. It made me feel something. It was as if I were seeing right through his eyes, and most probably vice versa.

At that instant I realized his were the eyes I wanted to trace so very deeply during my first hearing with the Volturi. The next moment I had become too self-conscious looking into his eyes for such a long time and felt glad to not have a circulatory system that would have caused various areas on my face to redden.

Reflexively I turned my gaze away from him, and as if mirroring me, he did as well. I felt obligated to terminate the silence; as courtesy dictated it was my turn to speak.

"Then do we leave now?" I asked, occupying my eyes a tad more with the floor before looking up to him again.

"Yes, Heidi has taken care of the means of transportation. We shall arrive at our destination in less than a day's travel." he told me and led with his hand the way.

"And where exactly is our destination?" I asked as I followed him.

"We will see." he said simply.

"Are you teasing me? I heard you were the most gifted tracker on the face of this planet."

"You've heard correct, but I can only track people, not pin-point where they are exactly." he explained.

"I see, but aren't the Cullens _different_?" I asked.

"They do have a different diet."

"Right, but not what I meant. Don't they settle?"

"More than nomads," he began.

"But less than the Volturi, I presume." I finished. He seemed either amused or irritated with me finishing for him, I could not tell, his facial features suited both equally.

"But they do interact with the nearby humans." I still could not tell whether he was smiling or frowning.

"And if they were to reside in one place too long, them not aging would raise questions." I said, and pondered whether I was finishing his thoughts too often. I thought about either stop doing it or bringing it up, though I did neither.

"Although you are correct, that is not why they have frequented their relocation. Ironic enough it's because the hybrid is growing too rapidly." he explained.

"Very interesting indeed." I thought audibly. "So, what of these Cullens? Until now I have only heard of two of them, three if you include the hybrid, by Aro. I have come to find the given information insufficient as I have heard they are a large coven."

"We do have a long journey ahead of us." he said turning his head from me to the front.

"And I have a lot to learn. I suggest you begin right away."

"If you insist…" I still could not tell whether he was smiling or frowning, but I could guess not knowing made me frown. "The first thing you should know about the Cullens is that you have to be prepared before confronting them. I hope you are not getting drowsy, you do have a lot to learn."

Now I was convinced he was not frowning.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**a/n:**_ Second chapter isn't that longer than the first one, but I had to finish it there or else I would have just added information about the Cullens that we all know. And after that the story will be told from another character's point of view. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story so far.

And now I can categorize this story under Demetri because you know who has been staring at Giselle during the audience. Obviously he is going to be an important character in the story.

Please review.

**Translations:**

"Ася, пойалуйста. Будь разумнаыя." from Russian: "Asya, please. Be reasonable."

"Nu vorbi cu mine." from Romanian: "Do not speak to me."

"Aslı, lütfen. Bunu seni sevdiğim için yapıyorum. Lütfen bana inan. Böyle giderse kendine zarar vereceksin." from Turkish: "Aslı, please. I'm doing this because I love you. Please believe me. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this."


	3. Arrival

_**a/n:**_ As I have said in the previous chapter, this one will be told through another character's point of view.

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

It could happen anytime now. We were as ready as we could be. We had been ready for days now. Alice's last vision was as clear as day; they were coming.

She said she saw two people, one was Demetri, the tracker, but she couldn't recognize the other. That's all she had seen, she said her vision would get blurry when she tried the see past that. Apparently their plan still wasn't set in stone.

Alice told us today was the day they'd finally arrive, so we got ready. Edward and I were up front with Renesmee between the two of us. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice stood right behind us with Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar further behind them.

Jacob was alone dwelling behind the trees nearby. He was the only one of his pack to accompany us to Alaska. He was in his wolf form in case anything were to happen, but out of sight in case nothing were to happen.

We had been standing like that for God knows how long and the only thing that moved was my arm because of my daughter's constant tugging.

"Settle down, Nessie." said Edward.

"But we've been waiting forever. I'm bored." whined Renesmee.

"I see them." said Rosalie.

All of us started staring into the horizon. I could see them, two hooded figures closing up. One of them was Demetri, the other, a woman, I hadn't met.

"Alice what's going to happen?" I asked.

"They... I don't know. I just stopped seeing." she said.

"What do you mean you stopped?" asked Carlisle.

"I know I _can_ still see, it's just as if I'm not allowing myself to, like I don't want to. I don't know how this is happening." said Alice. Her voice was shrouded in panic.

"Edward..." I said, getting more impatient with every second.

"I'll see what I can find out." he said. He suddenly started to grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice probably couldn't have seen much anyway. Demetri is currently trying to make up his mind about something I will talk about later."

"What's the other one thinking? Who is she? Why are they here?" I asked.

"She's also trying to decide on something. About what to do first." Edward suddenly came to a stop.

"What? What are they going to do?" I asked repeatedly.

"I don't know. I'm not reading anymore. I mean I can, but I'm not. Something's stopping me, subconsciously." explained Edward.

"Just like me." said Alice.

"The woman must be doing this." concluded Carlisle.

"Before they come close enough to hear, I did learn one thing. Bella, humor her at first, okay?" said Edward.

"Okay?" I wasn't sure what he meant, but I trusted him.

"And Bella, I think using your shield would be a good idea." said Carlisle.

We waited until they came closer. The woman was really beautiful. Her dark brown hair waved out of her hood, down to her waist. Her skin's paleness and her defined cheekbones gave her allure and elegance. Her beauty really kept me speechless for a moment.

They stopped when they were a few feet across from us. "Isabella Cullen?" asked the woman.

"Yes?" I said.

"Please, come forward I will not bite." she said. I could hear the amusement in her voice, but her face was still shadowed by her hood. I took a step forward. "Bring your offspring with."

I hesitated. Renesmee was full of blood and I wasn't keen on bringing her next to predators.

"She said she would not bite." said Demetri. Both of them removed their hoods, unveiling their crimson red eyes.

I walked closer pulling Renesmee closely behind me.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Almost a year."

"Yet she does not look a day under seven. Outstanding." she said, without a hint of emotion on her face. She stopped analyzing Renesmee and started to look at me. The beauty I was admiring not so long ago was now scaring me with its empty stare.

"What?" I said, trying not to seem so uncomfortable.

"Send the hybrid back to the others." she said. I gladly nudged Renesmee towards Edward. She quickly made her way to him. "Now Isabella," God I hated when people called me that, "perform a plié."

Now I understood what Edward meant when he said humor her. Apparently she was like a puppet master, probably the reason behind Edward's and Alice's power blockage. I simply did a plié, to humor her.

"Crude, but acceptable." she said. I didn't enjoy the comment. "Now take a step to your right."

I moved right and now I was standing right across Demetri instead of standing between them.

"Perfect. Now, punch Demetri."

I wasn't sure about it, but I did it anyway. At first I thought Demetri would stop me before it hit, but it proved otherwise when my fist met his cheek.

I didn't know whether to back off or laugh, but in the end I just stood there like a stone. I could hear snickers from behind, thinking it was Renesmee, but when I turned around I was Edward covering her mouth. The sounds were escaping Alice, Emmett, Carmen and Garrett.

"Now that you have had your fun, you may stop trying to humor me." said the woman.

Everyone became quiet and turned to her. I could feel that Edward was scowling.

"Please, I have encountered enough mind readers to know when they are inside my head. I know how much to let them in on." she explained. "And my power is based on my voice, whoever hears in will obey. As no one other than you has bothered to perform a plié Mrs. Cullen, I assume your power is currently active around your coven."

"If you knew I was lying since the beginning why did you make me punch him?" I asked.

"You wanted to amuse me, I simply gave you your best shot." she answered.

"Now that you've seen what you came here for and had some fun don't you think you should leave?" said Edward.

"No, we will be staying." she said. "Our orders are clear and we will stay until they are fulfilled."

I could hear Jacob growl and get closer. I looked his way and shook my head.

Unfortunately she followed my eyes. "What is this? Your little pet?"

That last comment made Jake jump from behind the trees and face her.

"How interesting, it smells much better than a Child of the Moon." she said simply, without losing her posture.

"It has a name." said Edward. Jacob growled at him.

"He. He has a name." I corrected.

"It does not matter. We are not concerned with _him_. We are here for your daughter." she explained.

Jacob moved back and stood before Renesmee.

"Relax, we are not taking her with us." said Demetri, breaking his long silence. "We are here to observe."

I looked back at the others and saw Carlisle and Tanya were exchanging looks. When they both stopped Tanya spoke. "We would be glad to have you stay with us."

"But there are some ground rules." continued Carlisle.

"No biting the locals, we know." said Demetri.

"Then welcome, the both of you. Demetri and?" asked Carlisle.

"Giselle."

"Why do you think they are here for?" asked Edward.

"You don't think they are here to see how Renesmee grows?" I asked.

"I don't think that's the _only_ reason." he said.

"Why? Was it something you read, you know, before you stopped?"

"Maybe. She was serious about knowing what to do against my power. She was really cryptic. I just know they are not here for one thing."

"You said you also read Demetri. Something he couldn't decide. You didn't say back then, what was it?" I asked.

Edward's serious face became more mischievous. A smirk appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"He wasn't sure whether he should court that woman or not." he told me.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. The Ballet

**UPDATE: **I accidentally posted an unfinished version when I first uploaded the chapter. Sorry about that, I just realized when I was reading over the story.

_**a/n:**_ This chapter will again be told from a different character's POV.

**Chapter 4: The Ballet**

I was positioned in the foyer, officially to regulate people coming in and out, but the foyer was located in the center of the house, which provided a good location to listen in on conversations all around the estate. The one that I was currently focused on was going on in the adjacent room.

"What are you writing in there?" the blonde one asked.

"I am only noting my observations about the hybrid. Her rapid growth is astonishing. You can tell the difference in only a few days," she answered. Her tone of voice was always even, but even she couldn't hide the elation in her voice when she spoke of the hybrid.

"Give me that," I heard the blonde demand. I was ready to intervene.

"Very well," she said.

There was a moment of silence mixed with the sound of pages flipping. "This is written with Cyrillic, I can't read it."

"Yes, I do tend to take notes in Russian," she said simply. So she was Russian, that was one of many questions answered about her.

"What's Russian? I wanna see," the hybrid said.

"It's another language Nessie," answered the blonde.

"A most beautiful one I might add," she said.

"What does it sound like?"

"Well to me it sounds like a well composed symphony. Especially when my sister speaks it, every word that departs her lips is very melodic, you can almost picture people dancing to it," she explained.

"You have a sister?" the hybrid asked.

"Yes." She sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice are daddy's sisters. I wanna have a sister too."

"Oh, honey," said the blonde. I heard her pick the hybrid up. "Let's go play outside, okay?"

They passed by me to leave the house and she soon followed.

"Demetri, how very dreary of you." I opted to return the remarks with only grin. She tilted her head slightly then moved towards the exit. As she was leaving the house she turned back. "I would imagine your hearing is proficient enough to carry out the same task outside."

"Are you inviting me to join you outside?"

"Is a conversation not more pleasant when one party reads between the lines relieving the other party from spelling everything out?"

"You must have a broad definition for what a conversation is."

"Now that was not so difficult, yes?" Her charm was very difficult to put into words. She was able to frustrate and amuse me at once. "Well, even if I can hold the door open indefinitely I would really prefer not to."

I grabbed the side of the door and opened it wider. "After you."

We moved towards the hybrid and the blonde. The hybrid seemed to have noticed us first and started moving towards us right before the blonde stopped her. They started to talk, quietly enough to elude our ears. The blonde kept lifting her head to glance at us, mostly her. She finally seemed to have given up as she exhaled and let go of the hybrid.

The hybrid began to skip towards us. "Say something in Russian."

"Please," the blonde said firmly.

"Please," repeated the hybrid.

"What would you like for me to say?" she asked as she stooped down to the hybrid's height.

"Uhm, I don't know. What sounds nice?"

"Я не знаю. Что звучит красиво?" I let out a small chuckle.

The hybrid frowned. "I didn't see anyone dance."

"That was merely a figure of speech." She began to lightly stroke the hybrid's hair. The blonde suddenly appeared right behind the hybrid, but didn't do anything. "Tell me little one, have you ever seen anyone do the ballet?"

"What's a ballet?"

"It is a form of dance."

"I like dancing."

"Oh, then I am quite sure you will enjoy the ballet." She removed her hood and freed her hair. With hand motions swifter than I could register she tied her hair up in a perfect knot. "Do you like it?" The hybrid nodded. "Would you like me to do you hair as well?"

"I don't have a hair tie."

"One is not required for this particular style. All you do is," she gathered the hybrid's hair, the blonde got antsy, "twist your hair until it naturally forms a bun and stick the end of it through it, and voila, instant knot."

"It feels heavy."

"You do have a lot of hair for a girl your age." She got up and unhooked the clasp of her cloak. "Now for the ballet." She quickly lifted one foot ever so slightly to begin a series of rapid twists followed by a slow paced arabesque (a term which I questioned myself for knowing). "Well, I cannot do it much justice without any music to accompany it really."

The hybrid began to applaud. "Can you teach me how to twirl like that?"

"Those twirls are called pirouettes."

"Perry vets?" asked the hybrid, which made the blonde chuckle.

It appeared so that even she was about to crack a smile. "Yes, little one."

"Could you teach me?"

"I would love nothing more, but it is an art form I respect dearly. I only have the training to perform, not to teach. Learning from me would be a disservice to you."

The hybrid's smile fell down and the blonde picked her up. "Enough dancing for today. Would you like to paint Nessie?" The hybrid gently nodded. They moved back to the house.

She caught up to them instantly and gently put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. The blonde turned around immediately, forcing her hand off her and grabbing the hybrid closer. "Just listen. You cannot possibly stay here for long; if you ever find yourselves in Saint Petersburg I have an acquaintance, who would be willing to teach her. Just mention my name."

The blonde seemed even more wary of her now. "Why?"

"She owes me a great debt."

"No, why are you telling me this?"

"I love ballet, why would I not want to share its beauty with others? And Agrippina would take wonderful care of her. I must say she is the best." I barely recalled that name, but to no avail.

The blonde seemed to have no more words for once. She slowly turned around and went back into the house.

She picked up her cloak from the ground and carefully put it back on. She undid her bun and let her hair cascade over her shoulder.

We made way towards the house. "So you are from Russia."

"Were you prying?"

"It is not prying if people know you are listening in." That also almost cracked a smile on her face.

"Well don't connect every dot so hastily. Just because I speak it does not mean I am Russian."

"Is that so? Where may I ask are you from?"

"Oh Demetri," she said as she put her hood back on. "I am simply a girl from the willow."

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**a/n:**_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you speak Russian and my Russian is completely off. What's to come? Nobody knows.


End file.
